Operation: C.L.U.E.S.
is the second story in the second episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 26, 2004 on Cartoon Network and featured Mushi Sanban's villain debut. Information Plot Numbuh 2's mother is expecting a visit from her boss for dinner, hoping to make a good impression and achieve a much-desired raise. The guests arrive being Numbuh 3's family, including her and her sister Mushi, and her parents Kani and Genki. Betty Gilligan nervously greets them and Hoagie's grandmother appears as she is joining them because she refuses to leave. Tommy is also called down to eat and Kuki shows off her new Posh-Party Rainbow Monkey "with real care and share sighing." The guests take their seats at the table and a squabble takes place over the doll: Kuki needing it for the "headache" given to her by Grandma Lydia, Mushi eager for a turn but content to wait, Kani Sanban aggravated at the "argument" the girls have over their toys, Genki Sanban lamenting her lack of toys in childhood, and Tommy annoying his grandmother with his "The Tommy" act. Electricity problems cause the lights to flicker until a sudden power outage occurs during which Kuki screams. The lights return and Kuki can no longer find her doll. Betty offers her some turkey and they find her toy on the platter with a fork in its back. Hoagie puts the house on lockdown and demands they investigate the case of "Rainbow Monkey murder." Falling back to his detective persona from Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E., he begins by questioning Tommy who cracks under the pressure and admits he took the opportunity of the lights being off to steal a few snacks from Hoagie's room because he was "hungry and thirsty!" He next turns to Betty, who complained about how the toy was ruining her dinner party, causing her to stutter. He points a finger at Lydia who admits to being old and mean and would have gladly stabbed the toy if it weren't for her many ailments. Kani is also accused of the crime because removing the toy would stop his daughters' "bickering." He immediately breaks into tears about only wanting his babies to be nice to each other, making Hoagie feel bad and telling him it's all right. Genki is accused because of her jealousy for the toys her daughters have that she didn't; while she does reveal her jealousy and aggravation for never being offered a turn at the doll, she declares herself incapable of the murder because she was powdering her nose. Hoagie agrees that it wasn't her and finally declares the real culprit: Mushi. He explains the motivation to be that she couldn't wait for her turn with the Rainbow Monkey and stole it as the lights went out. But when the sighing action was activated when she hugged it, she silenced it with a fork in the back, then hid it under the dish. Mushi denies the claims. But when Numbuh 2 asks her to share her fork with him, it's discovered missing. Mushi admits to having done it because Kuki's hogging of the doll drove her nuts. She had no desire to share the doll, revealing her more evil side that was hinted at in Operation: S.P.A.C.E. as she wanted full possession of it. Kani takes her away to an unspecified fate while she calls out her demands for a lawyer, a long grounding promised for her. Genki thanks them for a most "interesting evening" and suggests they head out for pizza instead. She gives Betty the job she wanted and inquires if Hoagie can find the missing turkey dinner. He declares that finding the person who ate "a lemon-basted turkey with cranberry stuffing" wouldn't be easy, but Genki calls him out for knowing the stuffing when Betty never mentioned it. With the truth revealed, Lydia beats him with her cane for having eaten her dinner. In the end credits, Grandma Lydia is seen muttering to herself as she looks for something else to eat in the fridge, and cracks herself up with a little joke. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 Allies *Betty Gilligan *The Tommy *Genki Sanban *Kani Sanban *Grandma Lydia Villains *Mushi Sanban (villain debut) Locations *Gilligan Residence 2x4 Technology *New Doorbell *F.I.N.D.I.T. The Suspects Numbuh Three (''Kuki): Innocent, especially getting so angry for being accused of the forker she had flaming angry fire in her eyes. Went the fastest to go through. '''Tommy': He only stole Numbuh Two's snacks, and knew nothing about the Rainbow Monkey. So he was declared innocent when he got so scared to tell the truth. Mrs. Gilligan (Betty) '''The doll was ruining her dinner, but didn't do it because it would ruin her chances at impressing her boss. '''Lydia (Numbuh 2's Grandmother) '''She is old and mean, but didn't do it because of health problems and her age being really old. '''Mr. Sanban: To stop his daughters "bickering," he didn't do it, because he wants his daughters to get along. Mrs. Sanban: Because she never had a childhood, she didn't do it because she was "powdering her nose" and bought that doll. Mushi ''(the culprit): She wanted the doll all to herself. So when the lights went out she hugged the doll, but it tried to let out a sigh. She then stabbed it in the back with her fork, which proved her guilty, due to the fact her fork appeared to have gone missing. Transcript Operation: C.L.U.E.S./Transcript Trivia *This episode lays the groundwork for the events of ''Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. * The "thirsty-hungry" scene parodies the famous "sister-daughter" scene in the 1974 film Chinatown. * In Operation: T.O.M.M.Y., Betty is depicted as strict, emotionless and tough-as-nails. However, in this episode she is portrayed as a completely different character, being an emotionally delicate woman. * Hoagie could have just skipped to finding out whose fork was missing to solve the case, but he may have done the long investigation that took up a good length of the episode just to keep the others distracted from the fact the turkey is missing. **He also might have waited due to the fact someone could have taken Mushi’s fork too. * This is the third episode that Mushi has appeared in, the others being Operation: S.P.A.C.E. and Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E.. * This is the first episode to have shown a live action scene. * Nigel, Wallabee and Abigail are absent in this episode. * Hoagie was revealed to have eaten the turkey, as he let it slip when he said what the stuffing was. * We find out in this episode from Numbuh 2, his mom's first name is Betty, and that his grandma is his maternal grandmother and her first name is Lydia. * It is revealed Numbuh 2 was named after his father, when Betty called him Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. * Even though this episode is before Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T., it may actually take place after since Mushi is supposed to be a villain and be grounded. However, all of the events of that episode were Numbuh 4's dream and is therefore considered non-canon. *Tommy's real name is used as "Thomas." *Mushi's dramatization actor was a man named Santos.The King of T.W. Answers Tournament | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum Gallery Numbuh 3 family.jpeg Mom.png BettyGilligan.jpg Image.jpeg Operation CLUES024 0001.jpg Happy hotel.png C.L.U.E.S..jpg|Mushi: Kuki, calm down. Pizza.png Reference C.L.U.E.S. Category:Episodes with live footage Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Mystery episodes Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5